A Shift
by Reaper74Kill
Summary: Human civilization evolved on earth but what would the outcome be if earth was in another galaxy, from there humans evolved more rapidly and reached the stars much sooner. What do you get super powered humans with very bad ass technology.
1. Chapter 1

A Shift

Chapter 1

Summary: What would the outcome be if the humans evolved in another galaxy and then came to the Mass Effect galaxy.

Do not own star wars, mass effect, star trek or any other TV series or movie or game.

(Still part of the summary)

Humans evolved and prospered on Earth but the Earth was situated in the Pegasus Galaxy not the Milky Way galaxy. They were basically the alterans from the stargate universe without the rather, they conquered the galaxy and many others (4 galaxies) and finally they went to the Milky Way galaxy. Where the council and mass relays were located.

Basic history of the Human Race or simply calling themselves alterans

Humanity has come far they expanded from one world to the entire Pegasus galaxy. Where the Republic ruled thru the senate. The republic travelled the galaxy first with their hyper drives barley going faster than the speed of light, then came the warp drive which could travel up to twelve time the speed of light, later came the fold drives which were use for short distains travel but moved from one spot to another within 30 light years instantaneously, then came the transwarp drives which transported any ship from point a to point b nearly instantaneously, from galaxy to galaxy 3 hours.

But not only did they create ftl's but also the stargate which spanned the republic and later supergates the galaxies them self's. Humans where one of the first species to evolve in the universe so they were almost alone in the galaxies they occupied, they had monitored other species which were evolving in other galaxies. In their search for more technologies they altered there genes to let them live longer (Before altering their genes they aged up to about 1500 years after the gene alterations the aged up to 3000 years), better health and increase in strength. The paladins of the republic were trained in the force (they discovered medicloriend and the force (trained both sides of the force)) but also were genetically augmented (mix a Jedi with a Spartan), they had extreme self control over their emotions and was balanced in both sides of the force light and dark. They were of the republic and served as generals of the republic army if they were ever to come under attacke.

Now 10 000 years later since the republic were formed and the Paladins where its guardians they started to except alien into the republic from the various galaxies they controlled but never to dominate but rather help other species by uplifting them. Now we come to where they were about to set off to a new galaxy. Little did they know what they would find.

Warning: story will contain crossovers from many other movies and TV series.

Story start

Orion one of the councillors of the Paladin order where currently standing on the bridge of the super dreadnought battleship class age of rejoice ( Looks like the super star destroyer in star wars only 30 miles long ) he turned to the admiral in the command chair and spoke. "Admiral are do you think this galaxy will be any different from the ones we have already saw". The admiral which were in the command chair which wear a grey suite ( just like the star wars officers) turned and looked at Orion which were dressed in a knight armour without the helmet( think Mass Effect 2 Blood Dragon armour without the dragon crest ), he had brown hair which hanged back passed his shoulder blades and had blue eyes( commander Sheppard with long hair)and spoke "probably not we discovered little advanced races in the other galaxies, why do you ask?" to witch Orion replied "I have a gut feeling that were going to find something there I can feel it through the force but only as a whisper". "All hand is on board and counted for sir we are ready to proceed" interfered the Xo of the ship. The Capitan knotted his head and announced "all hand prepare for trans warp on my mark" he looked at his watch and waited for the seconds to reach twelve "mark" he said. In a flash f light they disappeared.

Moments later they exited trans warp looking out over a planet which was almost as beautiful as earth. "begin scanning the planet Sergeant" said the Admiral to which the sergeant replied "know sentient life forms of any kind detected on the planet '"why don't we call it Eden Prime Admiral it looks like a Eden in the vast expanse of nothing but stars" said Orion "excellent idea Orion this will be our primarily planet of operations in this galaxy" replied the Admiral

End


	2. Chapter 2

A Shift

Chapter 2

It has been three weeks now since the dreadnought age of rejoice first laid eye on Eden prime, it was peaceful planet but the things that stroke the alterns as ode was the giant object that orbited the sun at a greater distance than Eden prime. Their scientists were baffled at what its purpose was until the age of rejoice moved alongside it to get a closer look at it. Then it happened there was a bright flash of bleu in the middle of the object and the circles close to it began to spin. "What is happening" ordered the admiral from his chair

"**We are detecting some kind of energy readings from it mostly gravitational distortions Sir**" replied the AI on the bridge. Suddenly an arc of blue light leaped from the object

"**Brace for impact"** shouted the AI. But just as it hit the ship it began to move faster and within moments and was shot of into the endless black of space. Moments later some light years away the age of rejoice appeared next to the same object that hurled them across space. Admiral Cutter asked half yelled "status report now I what to know where we are and what happened" to the AI that was operating the ship.

"**we currently 30 light years from Eden Prime the object appears to be a form of travel a sort of relay on par with our trans warp drives Sir but still slower than the star gates**" replied the AI. "**These relays seems to move objects almost instantaneously from one relay to another, almost like a star gate just much bigger and bulkier**"

"Alice take us back to Eden prime full TW ( trans warp ) now we have to make contact with the republic there may be an advanced species in this galaxy".

"**Sir we don't know our precise location we will need to use the relay to get back, I'm still tiring to calculate our exact coordinates**".

"Very well" replied Cutter. The AI now know as Alice nodded, as she was beginning turning the ship around to face the relay six unidentified ships appeared right in front of it.

"**Sir unknown ships approaching**" shouted the Alice "a first contact situation" stuttered the Admiral.

Unknown ships

"Holy Frak look at the size of that ship it's at least twice the size of the citadel" shouted a brown coloured scaly reptile alien (more commonly known as a turine). "Sir Look it has activated a dormant relay" reported an officer on the bridge.

"What that is against citadel law order all ships to attack send a message to the council requesting reinforcements and send all the Scand data we have on it" ordered the Capitan of the ship.

On the Age of rejoice

"**Unknown ships appears to be entering attack formation, SIR weapons fire detected from them they are firing on us**" Stated Alice.

"An unprovoked attack on us without as much as a warning, Is our shield up" asked the admiral to which Alice replied.

"**Yes sir they appear to be firing a mass accelerator at us it won't even scratch our shield**"

Unknown ship

"Sir our weapons is ineffective they have some kind of shield that completely prevents us from attacking them, let alone harm them, SIR energy spike detected in enemy vessel they are opening fire" shouted the turine officer. The Capitan watched as five of his battle group was destroyed in less than a few seconds after the energy spike. "Retreat fall back to the citadel we have to warn them.

Age of Rejoice

After firing five bolts of their turbo lasers at the enemy the lead ship that was not fired upon turned and headed straight for the mass relay "**Sir enemy vessel is retreating shall I follow" **Asked/stated Alice.

"No let them go we need to get back to Eden prime Paladin Orion Shepard will want to hear what has happened" said Cutter. Slowly the behemoth of a ship entered transwarp

Citadel

Citadel council

To say it was in pandemonium was an understatement. "Capitan are you sour what you saw is correct a ship of that size is just not possible" stated the Salerian Council member "yes C-sec has already prepared the footage that we took" jested the Capitan of the battle group to the nearby projector.

It showed everyone in the council chamber how the ship of a behemoth size fired five bolts of light and watched as the five turine cruisers suddenly exploded. After the recording ended most of the aliens had to pick up their jaws from the ground. "Capitan prepare an unarmed vessel for diplomatic envoi thru the relay to apologise for your unprovoked attack" stated the Asari councillor with the other two councillors nodding their heads.

Time Skip

After the Capitan lead the ship thru the relay to Eden prime and made contact with the republic they agreed to come to the citadel for negotiations.

Time skip

Council space around the citadel was pact with various ships awaiting the arrival of the republic, as they were watching the relay waiting for them off to the side of them the ship suddenly appeared out of know wear "Citadel this is republic Dreadnought Age of Rejoice do you respond" hailed the ship "Th thi this i i is ci cita citadel control we respond the council is waiting for you" stuttered the operator.

Council chambers

The turine councilmember spoke "Look at the size of that ship it's gigantic i thought the Capitan was exaggerating but appears.." he was cut off as two white lights flashed in front of them "what the!" shouted the salerian councilmember as two people appeared from the white light. Greeting Council my name is Orion Shepard and leader of our expedition to this galaxy on my right is Admiral James Cutter commander of the Age of Rejoice" spoke Orion

The council gasped at them "how, what was that how did you appear out of thin air" shouted the council in unison. "O that was our transporter capable of transporting mass from one point to another point" stated Orion as if it was nothing. "O what is the republic exactly Orion" asked the asari councillor. To which Orion responded " the republic has existed for over 10 000 years we are from a galaxy over 500 000 (don't know the real distance sorry) light years away, we have expanded from our home world Earth In the Pegasus galaxy and have occupied four other galaxies this one was to be our fifth galaxy to explore and colonize" spoke Orion. "YOU ARE FROM ANOTHER GALAXY HOW DID YOU TRAVEL SO FAR WITHOUT THE MASS RELAYS" shouted the turine councillor. Orion spoke "we have developed an ftl that is faster than the relays that we call Trans warp drive, it takes us tree ours from our galaxy to get to this one but with a star gate that would decrease to about three seconds". "what is the star gate you spoke of?" asked the council to witch Orion spoke "it's a device that allows us to greater a stable wormhole between two points for transporting people without the need for ships, we have a star gate on each of the planets of the republic and a supper gate in each galaxy for ships to travel faster between galaxies six seconds is still better than 3 hours".

End

Next chapter the meeting continues

Please review


End file.
